


The Gay, The Brother, and The Wardrobe

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Funny, Hunt Gone Wrong, Narnia, Other, Sam Ships It, Teleportation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: little ficlet inspired by a comment made to my beta, tfw_cas, during a conversation about cockles. boys get teleported by a witch to Narnia when Sam makes a sudden realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/gifts).



"Dean, where are we?" Sam rubbed his forehead, desperately trying to get the pounding to subside.

"I don't know, some forest somewhere. that witch threw us for a loop." Dean stood and wiped his dirty hands on his faded jeans. The boys looked around, staring above them at the pristine blue of the sky, still no idea where they had landed. Sam began to survey the area around them whilst Dean checked to make sure he still had all his weapons.

"Uhh Dean, I know where we are," Sam said forcing down a snicker.

"Where?" Dean turned to Sammy, gun in hand as he cocked back the slide to check if there was a bullet in the chamber.

"Narnia." He barely got the word out before he dissolved into a fit of giggles. He fell to the forest floor, clutching his sides, roaring with unbridled laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"We're...-you're-... in Narnia!! do u know where Narnia is?"

"A little girl's closet?" Dean couldn't understand what made their situation so funny.

"You're in the closet!" Sam lost it again and realization washed over Dean. He lowered his side arm and gave Sammy his best bitch face, lips pursed. He didn't find the irony that funny.


End file.
